


El retrato

by Lau (Malva)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Rare Pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malva/pseuds/Lau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dibujar es muy complicado, especialmente si el dibujo es de alguien que quieres. Meiling terminará recurriendo a Tomoyo para que le ayude a retratar a Syaoran. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El retrato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CCS es propiedad de CLAMP; este fic sólo fue realizado con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> Nota: Fic realizado como parte del ficathon '08 de la comunidad Piffle Fanfic en Livejournal. Ubicado en algún punto antes del final del primer arco.

Meiling miraba el lápiz en la mano contemplando la hoja de papel en su mano sin saber como empezar a dibujar.

No le había parecido tan difícil en un principio… había consultado decenas de libros para dibujar en la biblioteca de la escuela, los había leído todos y se había convencido de que tal y como los autores pregonaban, incluso alguien con tan poca capacidad para dibujar como ella podía terminar haciendo un retrato excelente de cualquier persona.

_Lo difícil es el comienzo_ , se dijo y comenzó a trazar líneas en el papel. El cabello un poco agitado, los ojos un poco grandes, la línea de la mejilla junto a la nariz, ay no, borrar, se fue el lápiz muy hacia allá, diablos, se quedo la marca en el papel, la boca no demasiado grande la línea, y ya está.

Satisfecha, Meiling se detuvo para contemplar su obra de arte… y vio que el dibujo que se supone debería representar a Syaoran, no se le parecía en nada. Más bien parecía uno de esos retratos de arte moderno, más parecido a uno de los personajes del _Guernica_ , que a uno de los bellos retratos del libro _Dibuje retratos al lápiz en un dos por tres._

-¡Wahh, me quedó horrible!, -dijo, aventando el block de dibujo al otro lado de la habitación. Nunca había tenido mucho sentido artístico que digamos, al menos no como Daidouji, por ejemplo.

Que gran idea.

-¡Le pediré a ella que me ayude!, -y así fue como una llamada telefónica después y una hora más tarde Meiling estaba en la habitación de Tomoyo Daidouji, tratando de explicarle porque se le había ocurrido de repente hacer un retrato de su querido Syaoran.

-Bueno, tu sabes… -dijo Meiling, enrojeciendo un poco mientras se retorcía las manos, -se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea si podía dibujar un retrato de Syaoran… no sé, como si guardara su imagen para conservarla y verla cuando yo quisiera.

-¡Ay, que romántico!, -exclamó Tomoyo. -¡Sé a lo que te refieres, yo he sentido exactamente lo mismo con Sakura!, -dijo, mientras miraba emocionada a algún punto en el horizonte.

-Ehhh, bueno… mira, esto es lo que he hecho hasta ahora, -le dijo Meiling, mientras le entregaba su fallido primer boceto y se preguntaba levemente si acaso Tomoyo sentiría hacia Kinomoto _exactamente_ lo mismo que ella hacia Syaoran.

-Ummm, este dibujo no se parece demasiado a Li, -concluyó Tomoyo una vez que lo hubo examinado, -pero mira, ¡que bien te quedó la oreja!

-¿Y qué? No me importa mucho que la oreja me haya quedado bien, yo lo que quería era que los ojos me quedaran bonitos, pero creo que no sé dibujar para nada. –dijo Meiling haciendo una mueca.

-A eso me refiero. ¿No sabías que la oreja es una de las partes del cuerpo más difíciles de dibujar?, y mira, que bien se ve la que tú hiciste. Después de esto, el resto es más fácil.

-¿En serio?, -exclamó Meiling, sonriendo. Tal vez todavía había una posibilidad de que su idea, después de todo, no resultara un completo fracaso.

-¡Claro! Mira, vamos a volver a empezar el dibujo tratando de coordinar la distancia entre los puntos de la cara para que quede mejor en el papel. Es lo más importante, porque es lo que hace que el dibujo se parezca a la persona.

-Uhhh, -dijo Meiling, desanimándose otra vez. –Eso suena muy complicado. ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber como calcular eso?

-Eso es fácil, -dijo Tomoyo agitando suavemente la mano. -¿No traes una foto de él para fijarnos mejor como es su cara?

Meiling sumió las manos en su rostro dramáticamente.

-¡Ayyy, no! ¡Tengo una foto que es perfecta pero la dejé en casa!

-Bueno, eso no es problema. ¿Qué tal si le hablamos para que venga y nos modele un rato? Yo le pido a Sakura que lo haga todo el tiempo. –Tomoyo se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono, pero se detuvo al ver la cara roja, casi morada de su amiga.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No quiero que Syaoran se entere, me moriría de vergüenza! –Meiling enterró la cara en uno de los cojines de la cama de Tomoyo. -¡Además, nunca vendría, ya sabes cómo es!

Tomoyo se sentó nuevamente mientras pensaba.

-Bueno, podríamos intentar verlo en alguno de los videos que he grabado de Sakura, pero para un retrato la definición de una imagen de video no es muy buena.

-Bah, parece que va a ser inútil, -dijo Meiling mientras daba un salto sobre la cama de Tomoyo y suspiraba.

-¡Vamos no te desanimes!, -exclamó Tomoyo, mientras la levantaba de la cama y la llevaba una vez más hacia el dibujo. –Mira, no está tan mal este primer dibujo. Tienes la idea, pero hay algo que le falta, algo que hace que cuando ves un retrato de alguien sepas de quien se trata.

-¿Coordinación? ¿Sentido de la estética? ¿Un artista de verdad? –dijo Meiling mientras veía con desencanto el dibujo.

Tomoyo rió.

-¡No, no es eso! –abrazó a Meiling y la miró a los ojos-. Lo que te falta es transmitir lo que sientes por la persona que retratas. Toma el lápiz y mientras trazas la línea imagínatelo. Piensa en un momento feliz que hayas pasando con él y verás que podrás retratarlo tal y como lo ves en tu mente.

Meiling tomó el lápiz lentamente y se concentró en su pequeño mundo. Tomoyo vio como el trazo, al principio tan inseguro, volaba. Meiling se esforzaba, borraba, pensaba, dibujaba y pensaba un poco más mientras trataba de plasmar el sentimiento que habitaba en su corazón.

Cuando terminó, Meiling abrazó la hoja de papel y miró agradecida a su amiga, mientras se secaba con una manga los ojos un poco humedecidos. No era el dibujo más grandioso del mundo pero ahí estaba, al menos ya reconocible: Li Syaoran con un rostro tranquilo y de cierta manera bondadoso, de la manera que solo alguien que lo conociera muy bien podría haberlo visto.

Un par de horas después, Tomoyo reflexionaba, mientras bordaba cuidadosamente un nuevo vestido para su mejor amiga. Al principio no estaba segura, pero ahora que había visto el dibujo estaba segura de que lo que Meiling sentía hacia Li lo mismo que ella por otra persona, se dijo, mientras besaba con ternura la tela que sujetaba.

Fin.


End file.
